


Pearl, and the Comically Large Spoon

by Drippin_Joe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Can I have a spoonful?, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Only some Ice cream, i guess its serious idk, totally no skyrim meme at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drippin_Joe/pseuds/Drippin_Joe
Summary: After Amethyst fills Pearl's room with trash, the pale gem gets angry and runs off. Then Steven asks for ice cream and everything changes.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Pearl, and the Comically Large Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Banana

_**Monday, 7PM** _

Despite the weather outside being dreary and wet, Pearl was heated. More specifically, she was pissed. 

Amethyst filled her room to the _last_ inch with garbage. And it was the first thing she was met with after they dealt with a whole ordeal with Steven and her replicator wand.

Of course, Amethyst was watching her as she opened her room door and was met with disgusting, _disturbing_ trash. The short gem was laughing so hard she fell to her knees, while Garnet stood nearby with a smirk.

"Amethyst!" She shouted in anger while turning to the gem responsible for this crime against all that was holy. Words struggled to reach her mouth as she began breathing faster. 

"Ahh!" She chose to march off in rage. Cleaning her room was the last thing she wanted to do now. Throwing the door open, she marched down to the beach and ran behind a large stone hand. 

With her back against the cold, wet stone, she slid down. The clingy sand grabbed at her form, and made the feeling of disgust even stronger. Her hands met her forehead and gem, brushing against the white gemstone softly. 

After her anger and resentment faded, she stood up and brushed herself off. She had lost track of the time, as the sky was much darker than she remembered. Walking back up to the beach house, she peered through the windows.

Amethyst was now nowhere to be seen. Good, she didn't want to see the purple deviant. Especially now. 

Opening the door, her gemstone reminded her about her room. A tinge of anger rose from the gem, but Pearl just let out a defeated sigh. 

She stepped forward, and she made her first mistake. 

"Hey Pearl! Can I get some ice cream?" The sudden voice and appearance of Steven threw the pale gem off. 

"Steven! When did you get... Here." She stopped her sentence like the brakes of an old rusty car from a scrap yard. "Umm..." 

The house fell quiet quickly, as Pearl stared at Steven in embarrassment. She didn't expect him to catch her off guard so easily. The boy just seemed to stare at her, unmoving from his position in front of the fridge. 

"Hey Pearl! Can I get some ice cream?" He repeated his words identically to his first. 

"S-Sure Steven. Although we are running out, so you may only have enough for a spoonful." She muttered as she placed a hand on her chin. They were gonna have to go grocery shopping soon. 

The boy smiled wickedly, and Pearl felt a primal fear ride up her form. She... She hasn't felt this way since... the war!

His smile only grew as he reached behind himself and took out a... Oh god. He took out a comically large spoon, nearly twice as big as himself. 

Pearl began murmuring incoherently as her eyes dilated and turned white. Steven opened the fridge as Pearl collapsed and felt her vision go black. 

* * *

Gosh... Her gem was _hurting._ Pearl didn't know how such a thing was possible.

She blinked her eyes open a couple of times and tried moving her arms. She found that she couldn't though, as if they were... Bound together. 

She looked around quickly as her vision went from blurry to normal, and her mouth fell down. She was in a cart, somehow. No longer in the comfort of the beach house, but in a medieval cart. 

Three men sat in the cart with her. Two of them had dirty blonde hair. She noted that one had a piece of strange material around his mouth. The other man had dark brown hair, and looked malnourished. Something told her he wouldn't live long. 

"Hey you," One of the blond men looked to her as she stared at him in confusion, "you're finally awake. Got caught in that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." 

Pearl felt her face begin twitching as her form burned. 

' _ **Never let Steven have only a spoonful.'**_

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I swear this is serious I promise.


End file.
